


Кошки-мышки

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотник и жертва. Кто выйдет победителем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

       _Чувствуя хватку на своём горле, она понимала, что снова попалась, несмотря на то, что каждый раз готовилась к этому…_  
  
      Сой Фон редко выходила за пределы Сейрейтея без особой необходимости, считая прогулки по бедным окрестностям недостойным занятием для капитана, но сегодня как-то так получилось. Она сама не знала, зачем пересекла Руконгай и замерла в нерешительности в одном из переулков, беспомощно оглядываясь и нервно теребя оби. Что-то влекло её сюда, тянуло практически магнитом, и она никак не могла понять, что именно это было.   
      Пока не могла понять.   
      Тут, в переулке, что-то было пару мгновений назад, но сейчас исчезло, оставив после себя странное ощущение внутри. Неудовлетворённость, к которой примешивалось разочарование.   
      Так странно…  
      Резко развернувшись, Сой Фон почти бегом кинулась обратно. Надоевшая паранойя, обострённые до предела чувства — складывалось впечатление, будто кто-то ловко дёргал за ниточки, заставляя её метаться в поисках. Последние несколько недель стали сплошным кошмаром для Сой Фон.  
  
       _«Ты ведь помнишь?..  
      …не забыла?  
      Не забыла?..  
      Моя!»_  
  
      Просыпаясь каждый раз в холодном поту, Сой Фон вскакивала с футона и уходила из дома, чтобы не возвращаться в плен сумасшедших сновидений, которые забивали её голову, как вата забивала сшитую из лоскутков игрушку. Так же бессмысленно, кучно и густо, мешая спать, есть, жить, даже существовать спокойно, не чувствуя себя марионеткой в чьих-то умелых руках.   
      Жарко, обжигающе, нестерпимо — эти чувства выжигали внутренности кислотой.  
      Сперва Сой Фон думала, что это проделки Йоруичи, которая славилась своей любовью к различного рода манипуляциям. Эта женщина могла одним взглядом привязать к себе кого угодно, и юная Сой Фон была влюблена, пока не случилось то, что случилось. Розовым мечтам пришёл конец, и Сой Фон пришлось быстро привыкать к новой истине: кошка всегда гуляет сама по себе, пчёлке не место рядом с ней.  
      Однако сейчас Сой Фон чётко ощущала чьё-то влияние, чьё-то присутствие, чью-то волю, которая подавляла её. Это бесило и доводило до белого каления, но поймать за хвост ускользающие ощущения она не могла, натыкаясь на пустоту там, где сохранялся тёплый след присутствия. Его можно было ощутить, дотронувшись пальцами до остывающей пустоты.  
      Играть с капитаном разведывательного отряда в кошки-мышки вздумали? Дорого будет стоить победа — вот увидите!  
  
       _«Близко?..  
      …ближе!  
      Ещё!  
      Не можешь?..  
      Я жду…»_  
  
      Мурашки бегали по коже целыми толпами, но Сой Фон не хотела уходить с прохладной улицы. Она сидела на перилах и ёжилась, обняв себя за плечи. Она хотела дождаться рассвета тут, а потом сбежать в кабинет, где можно было увязнуть с головой в работе, не думая ни о чём. Надоедливое присутствие на время дня обычно ослабевало, но не уходило совсем, оставаясь тоненькой ниточкой тянущей зубной боли. Из-за этого хотелось закатить скандал, но положение не позволяло проявлять подобные эмоции. Слишком низко для шинигами, ещё ниже — для капитана, особенно для Сой Фон. Она годами тренировала выдержку и силу воли, чтобы не поддаваться эмоциям, поэтому какой-то ненормальный, решивший, что он сможет вывести её из равновесия, может подавиться своим самомнением — не на ту напал.  
      Как только из-за горизонта показались первые лучи солнца, Сой Фон сорвалась с места, забежала в комнату и, схватив капитанский хаори, выскочила на улицу, ругая себя за суетность и непонятные безотчётные страхи. Её злило, что она не могла найти источник, но ещё больше бесило то, что желание отыскать его переросло во что-то жизненно-необходимое. Нужно было это как-то подавлять, чтобы у остальных не возникало вопросов, иначе…   
      Что иначе?   
      Иначе нельзя.  
  
       _«Тесно…  
      Тебе жарко?  
      Хочешь?..  
      …хочешь…  
      Я здесь!»_  
  
      Вздрогнув, Сой Фон обернулась к окну, пытаясь разглядеть причину своего беспокойства, но там царило лишь вечернее спокойствие: солнце плавно клонилось к горизонту, по улицам деловито прохаживались офицеры. Всё было обыденным, каждодневным и рутинным, но что-то всё-таки не давало покоя. Это что-то пряталось в переулках и закутках, где притаилась темнота, глядящая на всех тысячами маленьких глаз.   
      Встрепенувшись, Сой Фон нарочито шумно захлопнула папку. Уж ей-то, капитану, не пристало бояться темноты и закоулков. Фыркнув, она встала и, одёрнув хаори, поспешила покинуть кабинет, чтобы добраться домой до темноты. Как ни крути, а страх всё равно был, как бы себя она ни уговаривала. Будь она хоть тысячу раз шинигами и хоть сотню тысяч раз — капитаном, в первую очередь она оставалась девушкой, что не могло её не раздражать. Она слишком давно разучилась чувствовать себя не мужчиной, чтобы позволять это делать сейчас.   
  
       _«Здесь…  
      …ещё немного…  
      Ты тут?  
      Я вижу…  
      Я чувствую тебя…»_  
  
      Встретившегося по пути Омаэду спровадить удалось не сразу, поэтому Сой Фон только чертыхнулась, глянув на тёмную улицу, которая, петляя, тянулась до самого горизонта. Если бы не безалаберный подчинённый, поздней прогулки можно было бы избежать. Однако сейчас Сой Фон предстояла нелёгкая миссия, которая была связана вовсе не с заданиями Готея. Дойти до дома, просто дойти до дома и не попасться в лапы страху, который подкрадывался со всех сторон. Самое сложное задание из всех, которые когда-либо давались ей, потому что перешагнуть себя и свои фобии удавалось далеко не всем.   
      «Мы мало чем отличаемся от людей, да?» — хмыкнула про себя Сой Фон и зябко поёжилась.  
      Шагнув на нагретую дневным солнцем дорогу, она мгновенно сорвалась в шунпо в надежде, что офицеры её отряда не увидят этого. Оправдание себе она потом придумает, а пока главное — добраться до дома и спрятаться от журчащей переливчатым стрекотом вечерних цикад темноты. Позорный побег — недостойный капитана, но вполне оправданный для девушки.   
      Сой Фон сморщилась. Она всё больше ссылалась именно на эту причину, находя в ней оправдание для всего. Неужели представительницы слабого пола действительно были настолько жалкими и трусливыми?  
      Резко остановившись, Сой Фон притопнула от досады. Недопустимо, непростительно, недостойно! И так непохоже на неё! Никогда она не бежала от проблем и страхов, никогда не укрывалась в убежище. И до чего она докатилась? До трусливой беготни по улицам Сейрейтея — её дома, практически крепости, за пределы которой не мог проникнуть даже самый искусный враг. Стены смогут защитить от врага, они смогут…   
      Смогут же?  
  
       _«Опять оправдания?..  
      …жалкая!  
      Но моя!  
      Слышишь?  
      Ты не спрячешься!»_  
  
      Споткнувшись, Сой Фон обернулась и вгляделась в тёмный переулок, из которого, как ей показалось, донёсся назойливый голос. Сжав губы, она решительно направилась туда, задавшись целью выяснить, что или кто мучает её последние недели. Осторожно ступая мягкими балетками, которые она предпочла неудобным варадзи, Сой Фон до ломоты в затылке напрягла слух, однако ни единого шёпота или бормотания более не раздавалось. Замерев, она притронулась ладонью к тёплой стене дома и чуть пригнулась, готовясь в случае чего отразить удар, но… Тишина, спокойствие и затихающее пение цикад — вот всё, что ей удалось расслышать.   
      Расслабившись, Сой Фон прислонилась спиной к этой же стене и выдохнула. Гонка за тенью её порядочно измотала. Было ощущение, словно она охотилась за собственным хвостом. Или хвост охотился за ней, оставаясь всё время за спиной и изредка напоминая о своём присутствии.   
      Сой Фон усмехнулась, почти ласково укорив взбунтовавшееся шестое чувство. Никого здесь не было, кроме расшалившегося воображения. Пришла пора перестать витать в облаках.  
      Развернувшись, Сой Фон хотела уже удалиться, как вдруг резкий всплеск мощной реяцу заставил её встрепенуться. Развернуться лицом к опасности она не успела, потому что на шее резко сомкнулись стальные пальцы, а затем рывок впечатал её лицом в стену, заставив придушенно захрипеть от злости. Однако самобичевание Сой Фон решила оставить на потом, сосредоточившись на противнике, который наклонился к её уху и прошептал:  
      — Попалась, пчёлка.  
      У него был мурчащий голос, наполненный звериными нотками удовлетворённого хищника, и Сой Фон едва сдержала нервную дрожь, поняв, что именно его она и слышала всё это время: он подсказывал, направлял, насмехался и звал. Тайна была практически раскрыта.   
      Чуть повернув голову, Сой Фон скосила глаза так сильно, насколько смогла, чтобы разглядеть свой оживший кошмар, но успела увидеть лишь край белой маски арранкара. Следом за этим раздался тихий журчащий смех.  
      — Нет, рано. Ты ещё не вся моя.  
      — Ублюдок! — прошипела Сой Фон, пытаясь высвободить перехваченные в запястьях руки. — Отпусти меня!   
      Ответа не последовало, лишь твёрдое тело навалилось сзади, придавив её и заставив охнуть от удивления.   
      Неужели он был заинтересован… в этом?   
      Нет! Нет! Немыслимо!   
      Похолодев, Сой Фон дёрнулась изо всех сил, застонав при этом, но хватка лишь усилилась.   
      Это не должно быть так! Это не должно случиться! Он не посмеет притронуться к ней!   
      Не посмеет же?..  
      Арранкар наклонился к затылку Сой Фон и уткнулся носом в чуть растрёпанные густые волосы. Глубоко вдохнув, он заурчал так довольно, словно давно вожделел именно этого. Скользнув ниже, он замер на несколько мгновений, будто раздумывая над чем-то. Сой Фон чувствовала его взгляд — он буквально проникал под плотную одежду, оставляя ожоги. Похотливый, горящий, звериный. Зря она подумала на Йоруичи. Этот зверь явно был крупнее и опаснее.   
      Недовольно фыркнув, арранкар наклонился и прихватил зубами ткань, зацепив при этом кожу. Потянув её вниз, чтобы оголить плечо, он усмехнулся, почувствовав лихорадочные всплески реяцу. Сой Фон ничего не могла с собой поделать. Страх, злость и ненависть наполняли её тело такой энергией, что горячее взволнованное дыхание прямо над ухом почти возбуждало её.   
      Сой Фон всхлипнула, почувствовав, как по телу пробежалась толпа мурашек, когда мучитель вскользь задел мочку языком. Это было так унизительно и омерзительно, что на глаза навернулись злые слёзы. Она ощущала его мощь каждой клеточкой кожи, ощущала внутренний трепет, ощущала собственную беспомощность и… практически получала от этого удовольствие.   
      Ошеломлённо выдохнув, Сой Фон снова дёрнулась и попыталась ударить арранкара ногой, но тот с лёгкостью увернулся, хрипло рассмеявшись.   
      — Строптивая пчёлка, — прошептал он. — Ты подчинишься мне, вот увидишь.  
      Сой Фон закусила губу. Ещё ни один мужчина не мог подмять её под себя, а этому ублюдку с лёгкостью удавалось блокировать все выпады, словно он изучил повадки своей жертвы, настроился на них и был готов ко всему, что бы она ни придумала.  
      — Отпусти меня, мразь, и я покажу тебе рай! — прорычала Сой Фон.  
      — Ты так хочешь доставить мне удовольствие? Похвально, похвально, но пока рано — ты ещё не разогрелась, — ухмыльнулся арранкар, щекоча дыханием кожу.  
      Не успела Сой Фон возмутиться, как её плечо вдруг проткнули острые клыки. Дёрнувшись, она сдавленно застонала от боли, а арранкар нарочито медленно подхватил катящиеся по её коже капли крови языком.   
      Мерзко, противно…   
      Волнующе, сладко до такой степени, что внизу живота стало тянуть.   
      Сой Фон облизала резко пересохшие губы. Она чувствовала себя конченой распутницей, осознав, что её ярость стала подозрительно сильно смахивать на влечение. И арранкар, с пристрастием следящий за всеми её реакциями, тоже это понял.   
      Сой Фон всем телом подалась вперёд, пытаясь сравняться со стеной — лишь бы убежать, спрятаться скрыться, чтобы перевести дух, а потом вернуться, найти этого подонка и уничтожить его. Никто не смеет унижать капитана второго отряда! Дорого обойдутся кошке пчёлкины слёзки!   
      Сильнее сдавив запястья, арранкар вдруг отпустил шею Сой Фон, позволив ей оторвать голову от стены, чем она тут же и воспользовалась. Повернувшись, она посмотрела в ярко-жёлтые глаза своего мучителя и едва не проглотила язык, узнав в нём давнего врага, которого, как ей казалось, она уничтожила.   
      Джио Вега из фракции Баррагана. Неужели война ещё не закончилась?   
      — Удивлена? — хмыкнул тот и рывком сорвал капитанский хаори.  
      Услышав, как натужно затрещала ткань рукавов, Сой Фон побледнела. Отшвырнув ставшую бесполезной тряпку, Джио Вега провёл по её щеке пальцем, оставив при этом внушительную царапину. Однако Сой Фон не почувствовала боли. Она наконец-то окончательно поняла, что ей никуда не деться: ещё в битве стало понятно, что он сильнее. Победа была лишь удачей.  
      — Как ты выжил? — хрипло спросила Сой Фон, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь путь к отступлению.  
      — Тебе необязательно это знать, — промурчал Джио Вега, снова придавив её голову к шершавой стене здания и навалившись сверху. — Лучше спроси — для чего я выжил. — Он хрипло хохотнул, двинув бёдрами вперёд, чтобы она даже сквозь ткань хакама почувствовала ответ на этот вопрос.  
      — Мерзкий ублюдок! — свистящим шёпотом произнесла Сой Фон, пытаясь сморгнуть злые слёзы. — Немедленно отпусти меня!  
      — А то что? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. — Позовёшь на помощь? Убьёшь меня? Завизжишь, как девчонка, а, капитан?  
      Сой Фон задохнулась от ярости, а Джио Вега, пользуясь её замешательством, сдвинулся чуть в сторону и просунул колено между её ног.   
      — Такая горячая, — фыркнул он, вновь отпустив её шею и скользнув пальцами по оголённой спине. — Спорим, ты сейчас сама не захочешь останавливаться, если я отпущу руки?  
      — Я порву тебя на клочки! — мрачно пообещала Сой Фон и вдруг почувствовала, как его рука скользнула в вырез хакама. — Не смей!  
      — Не сметь что? — издевательским тоном спросил Джио Вега. — Это? — Ладонь пробралась под ткань и коснулась горячей влажной промежности. — Или это? — Резко погрузив два пальца внутрь, он подался вперёд.  
      Сой Фон против воли застонала. Она всё ещё пыталась обмануть себя и свои ощущения, но недолгое противостояние действительно возбудило её, и чем больше позволял себе Джио Вега, тем сильнее ей хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался.  
      — Убери лапы… сволочь! — срывающимся шёпотом приказала Сой Фон, жмурясь от неожиданно острых приятных ощущений.  
      — И не подумаю! — прорычал Джио. — Я отомщу тебе за своё убийство, сучка!  
      Резко убрав руку из выреза хакама, он одним движением сорвал оби и, впившись пальцами в бедро Сой Фон, дёрнул её на себя, заставив согнуться и заскрипеть зубами от боли и унижения.   
      — Да ты, я вижу, сама не против, — причмокнув, протянул Джио Вега. Его рука неожиданно ласково прошлась по промежности, огладив влажные складки.  
      Сой Фон возненавидела себя в этот момент, но тело говорило куда красноречивее любых слов. Из последних сил рванувшись вперёд, она добилась лишь того, что вновь оказалась приплюснутой к стене.   
      — Не смей! — тонким от стыда и злости голосом воскликнула Сой Фон, чувствуя спиной жар чужого тела и слыша сиплое от нетерпения дыхание. — Ты… Ты похотливое животное!  
      — Так и есть, пчёлка, — хохотнул Джио Вега и одним резким движением вошёл, вызвав волну боли.  
      Сой Фон зарычала, пытаясь отодвинуться, но деваться было некуда, поэтому ей оставалось только хрипло дышать в такт его отрывистым мощным толчкам.   
      Джио Вега вцепился свободной рукой в её бедро, фиксируя положение, чтобы она не дёргалась. Тонкие пальцы с острыми когтями впились в нежную кожу. Прислонившись к покрывшейся испариной напряжённой спине, он иногда проводил языком по не успевшей затянуться ранке на плече, временами прокусывая её вновь, чтобы пошла кровь. Похоже, его дико возбуждало это сочетание — похоть и солоноватый привкус на языке.   
      Джио Вега рычал, сдавленно хрипел и урчал, как хищник, играющий с добычей, а Сой Фон глотала слёзы, пытаясь противиться наслаждению, которое накатывало волнами от каждого движения. Чувствуя его внутри себя, она возбуждалась сама, надеясь, что этот позорный факт потом просто испарится из головы, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Повинуясь властным действиям, Сой Фон сама не замечала, как стала улавливать ритм, подстраиваясь под него и выгибаясь навстречу. Момент, когда её руки стали свободными, и вовсе остался покрыт мраком — она вдруг просто поняла, что не чувствует под щекой шершавую поверхность стены, что её пальцы впиваются в твёрдую спину, оставляя кровоточащие ранки, а ноги — сжимают узкие бёдра.   
      К своему величайшему стыду, Сой Фон испытывала просто невероятное удовольствие, целуя своего врага, кусая и его, и свои губы, слушая мурлыкающий смех в ответ на каждое своё действие. Охваченная лихорадочной похотью голова устала мыслить рационально, а посему просто отдала тело во власть чувств и эмоций.  
      Оргазм накрыл их обоих почти одновременно, с той лишь разницей, что Сой Фон испытала его на несколько мгновений раньше. Она не могла открыть глаз, чувствуя последние движения, а затем — как что-то тёплое вязкой массой разлилось внутри.   
      Ноги свело судорогой от напряжения, поэтому Сой Фон грузно опустилась на землю, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привести разбежавшиеся в разные стороны мысли в порядок. Как же ей было стыдно и мерзко, но слёзы почему-то не шли, застряв где-то в груди и сдавливая тяжестью лёгкие.  
      Джио Вега, не растрачиваясь на слова, быстро подтянул хакама, затем как-то странно ухмыльнулся, глядя на разбитую Сой Фон, и тут же испарился, оставив после себя только едва уловимый запах тела.   
      Сой Фон подняла взгляд, уставившись на то место, где он только что стоял, затем зачем-то протянула руку и схватила в кулак воздух. И лишь затем расплакалась.  
      Утро следующего дня было до тошноты обычным. О ночном происшествии никто, ясное дело, не слышал, потому что патруль, который должен был обследовать тот переулок, почему-то проспал своё время, а остальные просто выполняли свою работу. Криков не было, призывов о помощи — тоже, значит, ночь прошла тихо и спокойно, о чём потом и записали в отчётах патрульные, сдав свою смену и отправившись по домам.  
      Сой Фон сидела в своём кабинете и нервно постукивала пальцем по столешнице. Мысли в голову не лезли, но она была даже благодарна этому, потому что как только она начинала думать, тут же всплывало отвратительное лицо врага, который вчера опозорил её. Однако ещё больше ненависти вызывало то, что он сумел добиться взаимности.   
      Стиснув зубы, Сой Фон нахмурилась и вздохнула, пытаясь отогнать его образ, но он лишь чётче проступил перед глазами, мешая работать. Решительно поднявшись, она выглянула в окно на закатное солнце и почувствовала, как внутри сладко ёкнуло.   
      «Нет, — покачала головой Сой Фон, направившись к выходу из здания, — он своё получил, отомстил и ушёл. Больше этот ублюдок не появится. К его же счастью».   
      Ощущение присутствия пропало, оставив после себя щемящую пустоту, словно вырвали частичку привычного уклада. Сой Фон остановилась возле того самого переулка и сжала губы. Это её больше не касается, это больше не повторится. Никогда. И точка.  
      Зайдя в дом, Сой Фон скинула хаори и устало повела плечами. Теперь можно было спокойно спать и не бояться каждого шороха. Хотя бы это радовало.   
      Потянувшись к оби, Сой Фон замерла, ощутив, как покрылась испариной спина.   
  
       _«Думала, что избавилась?_  
      Зря!..  
      …зря…  
      Потому что ты моя!  
      Моя!..  
      Моя…»  
  
      — Привет, пчёлка.


End file.
